Love in the Springs
by Sparklie-the-Tiger
Summary: A female VW Beetle and her two best friends; Felix and Kim, are own their way on towards a forgotten place that is no longer on the map. Once they arrive, they never excepted to get their own adventures. Doc HudsonXOc My grammar sucks, sorry...
1. Chapter 1 To Route 66

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Cars characters, but I do own Ruby, Felix and Kim. And this no humanized in case you're wondering.

**Summary:** _A female VW Beetle with no great love-relationships and her two best friends; a Pontiac Grand Prix & Honda Accord lx are own their way on towards a forgotten place that is no longer on the map. Once they arrive, they encounter different cars there, planning to relax, but they never excepted to have their own adventures with their new friends in Radiator Springs, along with a overconfident race car..._

**Author's Note:** This is my very first Cars story on here. I always wanted to do on with the first Cars came out, but I didn't have the courage to do it until I saw the second one; Cars 2. I think both Cars movies were good, even though the second one was different than I imagined, but it was still good. Anyway, this a Doc Hudson love story and yes, I know what happened in Cars 2 since I saw it. I'm just trying to go with flow before doing a Cars 2 story. And like before with my other stories, my grammar sucks so go easy on me and NO Flames, please? **And FYI:** In the beginning of the story, this happens before Lightning 'crash' Radiator Springs.

_Ch. 1: To Route 66_

* * *

><p>Being famous it's great now and then. You get many fans, get well known from all over the world and get almost anything you want. Though... sometimes being famous doesn't always bring you true happiness, maybe not all. Most only care about themselves, win what they aim for or sometimes change into someone else. Being famous can also be a downfall. Everything seem great until something cause you lose it all and you just disappear, be forgotten by public for long time. You never wanted to be reminded, go back to your old life or to be find by the world that quit on ya. You keep it as a secret from everyone else to start a new life, hoping to forget it. However, sometimes you can find true happiness where you at least expected. You also can't keep secrets forever...<p>

Three friends will learn about it and even teach it to two racers about true friendship; how greed affects others; keeping promises; teamwork; secrets can't be kept forever and that life is about the journey, not the destination. However, we're not talking about people like you and me. We're talking about cars with their own personalities.

Somewhere in Los Angeles, California. A female, light rose VW Beetle named Ruby LadyBug was driving back home after a hard days work. Though she doesn't live by herself. She live with her two best friends; Pontiac Grand Prix named Felix McKing and a Honda Accord lx named Kim Jaejoong or K.J for short. **((A/N: Don't ask about that. The Honda Accord is base on my sister's car and told me to name it Kim Jaejoong))**

"Finally! Home sweet home..." Ruby sighed while feeling exhausted from her job and a long drive. Ruby drives up to the door, "I can't wait to relax..." opens the door "...and take a nice long-"

"Head up!"

_CRASH!_

Ruby suddenly stop in the doorway when a vase almost hit her hood, but luckily, it landed and broke in front her on the floor into pieces. "What the?" Ruby cried with shock as she looked down at the vase then looks up.

"KIM, YOU IDIOT!" A male Pontiac Grand Prix, Felix yelled with anger. "I just brought that thing!"

"It was an accident, Felix!" A male Honda Accord lx, Kim exclaimed to Felix. "I was planning to move it somewhere else to I can clean the table, but sort of slip and I guess... the vase slip out of my tires. Heh-heh." he look down in shame with small guilty smile on his face.

"This is why you're only allow to clean the guest room!" Felix growled with annoyances.

"Not my fault you like to buy breakable things!" Kim growled back.

Ruby looks back and forth at her two friends as they 'barked' at each other then sighed and shook her hood at them. It was always like this when she comes home from work. Felix and Kim cleans up the place then Kim does something to make Felix mad and then they argue about little things, well big things.

Ruby decided to end it by honking her honk very loud, "Okay, that's enough!" Felix and Kim suddenly stop arguing when they heard the honking sound and notice Ruby is home.

"Oh! Ruby, welcome home!" Felix smiled, trying act nothing happened.

"How's your day?" Kim asked, also smiling then say, "Now before you say anything else..." he points his tire at Felix "...It was his fault!"

Felix quickly glares at Kim, "Was not! You're the one who broke my vase!"

"GUYS!" Ruby shouted with irritation in her voice, making the two cars stop arguing. She slowly sighs, "...I swear this happens every time I come home from work. All I want is to rest, not to watch you guys argue so much. Even though it is entertaining to watch." She muttered the last part.

"We're sorry..." Felix and Kim apologized at the same time as they look down like little kids did something bad.

Ruby slowly drives inside the house, carefully not rolling on the the broken vase, "Y'know guys... What we need is a little R&R." Ruby parked in the living room. "...A nice long getaway from the city with no stress, no worries and no arguing." she glare a bit at her two friends, who are acting like they don't know what she's talking about.

"Nice idea, Ruby." Felix spoke. "But in case you've forgotten... we don't have enough money for a long vacation to get away our home city for two days."

"Aw... Felix is right, Ruby. We barely have enough to pay for the bills, taxes, food and other things." Kim pouted.

"Yeah, thanks to your traveling to Japan." Felix grumbled, but Kim heard it.

Kim frowns at the Pontiac, "Oh, shut it! I wanted to see my parents homeland..."

Ruby chuckles a bit at her then continues, "True we may not have enough, however I manage to save enough money for the three of us for 5 months."

"How?" Kim asked.

"Unlike you guys, I save money." Ruby told him.

Felix bashfully chuckles, knowing he and Kim likes to spend money most of the time. "Th-That true..." then realize something. "...Wait. 5 months? I'll be bore to death in 5 months!" He complained. "Where are we going anyway?"

Ruby took a moment to remember then say, "Well... do you guys remember what my grandmother told us about a place called Radiator Springs?" The guys nodded at Ruby. "Well, I've been thinking about it for days and figure maybe we should take a vacation over there."

"Yeah! I always wanted to check it out!" Kim smiled with excitement.

Then Felix spoke, "Me too, but there's one problem... Radiator Springs hasn't been heard for years. It could be long gone by now."

"I doubt it, Felix. My grandmother said Radiator Springs still exist, just no longer on the map..." Ruby drove to Felix a bit. "But she believe that place still exist, just hasn't been visit for so long. So, we'll go over to Radiator Springs, relax over there, meet new cars and have a great time over there."

"But... how does Rose knows it still exist?" Felix asked.

Ruby chuckles a bit with embarrassment, "Well... this may sound corny, but grandmother always said as long as she feel that wonderful feeling in her heart, she's know Radiator Springs still exist. And I feel too, well a little."

"Well, then... Let's get packing!" Kim smiled as he was about to go to his room, but Felix stop him.

"Wait a minute! There's another problem... We don't even know the way to Radiator Springs!" Felix pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." Kim mumbled. "What route do we take to get there?"

"Well, there is a route that grandmother always sang to me to remember what route is it if I ever wanted to go to Radiator Springs..." Ruby spoke out loud.

Felix looks at Ruby, "Really? How does it goes?" smiling at her.

"Oh no, you don't! I ain't gonna sing! ...It's been too long since I sang a sing." Ruby blushed with nervous. Ruby has such a great voice, but she never sings in front of anyone before, only to her friends and her grandmother.

"Oh, come on! Please, Ruby?" Kim plead.

Ruby sighs, "...Alright, but give me a minute to remember a bit..." Ruby thought for about 6 seconds before she start to sing known as Route 66 by Chuck Berry. As Ruby sings the song a bit, Felix and Kim smiled at each other as Ruby continues to sing and dances a bit to the song._  
><em>

Ruby then stops singing, "Okay! That's all I'm singing..." she blushed while looking down, shuffling her right tire.

"Man, oh man! I just love when you sing!" Kim exclaimed with joy, praising Ruby.

"Me too..." Felix smiled at Ruby.

"Oh, stop it!" Ruby giggled a bit with modest. "It's not that good anyway..."

"Oh, yes it is!" Kim gave Ruby a friendly nudged on Ruby's side a bit. "And the best part is we know what route to take, Route 66." Kim then drove into his room to pack a few things.

Felix nods then looks at Ruby, "Yeah... But that route is also gone from map." he pointed out.

"We won't know unless we find it, Felix. Now, let's start packing and get ready to go on a long journey! We'll leave today since my boss decided to let me have a vacation for 5 months." Ruby smiled at her friend. Unknown to her Felix blush a bit when she smiled at him. Felix had develop a crush on her, but he keeps to himself.

Suddenly, Kim comes out from room, "I'm done packing!" having a few suitcases and bags on his roof-head.

Felix and Ruby stares at their friend with shock. "How you did pack so fast?" Ruby asked.

Kim just shrugs, "Actually, I already pack them a few days. I had a feeling we were going somewhere soon."

"But why so many things?" Felix asked as he stares at the many suitcases.

"Well, you never know what you might need on a trip, especially a long vacation." Kim snickered as Felix rolled his eyes at him.

Ruby laughs a bit, "Okay, you guys. Let's get packing and get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there." and goes into her room to start packing.

Few hours later at 5pm, the three car friends were already pack and prepares to leave for a long journey to Radiator Springs. Felix locks the house and they all drove to each different freeways to get on to find Route 66 with Ruby leading way.

"Route 66 and Radiator Springs, here we come!" Kim exclaimed.

"Shut it, K.J!" Felix groaned with annoyances.

"Make me, McKing!" Kim shouted with fury. Felix quietly growls at Kim while Ruby just sighs at her friends, knowing this will be a _long_ journey to Radiator Springs. Unknown to them, where they're going will be their very first adventures on Route 66 and in Radiator Springs...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sparklie-the-TigerMe:**_ Well, that's how the story start so far. I hope it's okay. I think there some mistakes of course. As always... Anyway, the next chapter is when Ruby, Felix and Kim arrive in Radiator Springs. And let me know if I need put up a different rate on this story cause for now it's rates K+. Let me know, please. And also for genres of the story too. Read and Review and please, no flames. I did my best y'know and it was late last night. And I let to thank D.J Scales for giving me the title for this story. I took out the lyrics since someone told me they're not allow on Though I have seen other stories with lyrics that are still here on, but just to be on the safe side. I hope it was okay and will try fix it again if I can.


	2. Chapter 2 Radiator Springs Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Cars characters, but I do own Ruby, Felix and Kim.

**Summary:** A female VW Beetle with no great love-relationships and her two best friends; a Pontiac Grand Prix & Honda Accord lx are own their way on towards a forgotten place that is no longer on the map. Once they arrive, they encounter different cars there, planning to relax, but they never excepted to have their own adventures with their new friends in Radiator Springs, along with a overconfident race car...

**Last time Ruby, Felix and Kim got prepare to find Route 66 to go to Radiator Springs for a 5 month vacation.**

_Ch.2: Radiator Springs part 1  
><em>

* * *

><p>It's been a day and half since Ruby and her friends left California to find the route that was erase from map; Route 66. They've stop to many different motels to rest from a long drive at night then continues on through the day. Though they were not having any luck of finding Route 66 at first. Felix did asked many cars about it, but like Felix said before, Route 66 was gone or most cars said that they never heard of it. Until the two days later...<p>

"I...can't...take this anymore!" Felix shouted. The Pontiac was cover with dust and dirt from traveling through the desert. Of course they were still on the road, but it was very hot out and not many cars were out.

"Me neither!" Kim whined. He too was cover with dirt and dust and he hate getting himself dirty. "We've been looking for the route for...two-three days! Maybe we should take a vacation in New York instead or maybe in Florida!"

Ruby sighs at their complaining which she can't blame them. It's been days since they left California to find Route 66, but they only keep taking different freeways and other routes to find it, but so far none.

"It's close you guys! I know it is..." Ruby spoke to them, not wanting to give up on finding Route 66. "We just have to stay positive."

"Positive? How could we stay positive when we're in a desert, in day with a mad sun pouring heat on our steel bodies?" Felix complained very loud.

"Come on, Felix... Maybe the Route 66 is just about in the next mile." Kim try to reassure Felix. He said that keep Ruby happy a bit. "Besides, the sun is preparing to set anytime now, so maybe we can set up for the night and continue on-"

"Do not give us false hope, Kim!" Felix growled, making the Honda shut up. "Just admit it already! Route 66 is gone forever, along with Radiator Springs!"

Ruby suddenly stops in front of her friends and quickly turn around to face Felix with stern look on her face, "...Look! I know it's been days and it's hot and we're dirty, but don't you dare say that! Route 66 does exist and so does Radiator Springs! I am not giving up until we find it!" then she slowly forms a frown, "...But if you and Kim want to go somewhere else, fine! I'll find Route 66 by myself!" The VW Beetle turns around and prepares to drive away from her friends...

The Pontiac suddenly feels bad for blurting out loud without thinking about Ruby's feelings. He didn't mean to, he was just tired and too hot to keep on going. "Ruby, wait!" Felix shouted, making Ruby stop, but not facing him. "...I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just..." The Pontiac was trying to something, but couldn't think up anything.

Kim spoke for him, "It's just seem impossible for us to find Route 66 since no car had been on it or heard for so long and we just don't want to see you push yourself so hard. So hard you might broke down... We just don't wanna to see ya get hurt or worst."

The words of caring from her friend really sunk in Ruby. She turns around to face her friends, "...Guys, I'm sorry. It's just I don't want to give up on it yet. I know it's there and I feel we're getting close... I just don't know when."

Felix and Kim look at each other, knowing they have no choice, but to put faith in Ruby. Felix looks at Ruby, "Okay then... We have faith in you. We'll keep going until it's nighttime then rest up for the night. But..." Ruby stares at him, waiting for him to continue. "...But, if we don't find Route 66 by tomorrow, we're going somewhere else."

Ruby took a moment to think then nods at him, "Okay... Let's go!" Suddenly, she winces a bit on her upper left side. "Ow!"

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Felix asked.

"I-I'm fine! Just almost roll on a pointy rock." Ruby put a fake smile on her face, trying not to make her friends worry.

"What pointy rock?" Kim spoke as he scans on the ground. "I don't see any pointy rock."

"Uh... I... uh... I kick it away so none of us will drive on it." Ruby lied. Where her left-front tire is, her brake fluid reservoir was starting to feel a bit stiff since last night, but Ruby never said anything about it. "We wouldn't want a rock stuck on our tires." and drove off ahead with her friends in pursuit.

Kim whispers to Felix, "You think she's okay?"

"Probably not." Felix responded. "But she seem fine, for now."

It only took about 2hrs when Kim all of the sudden shouts, "Stop!" making everyone suddenly stop.

"Okay! Now what? It better not be a bathroom break 'cause you just had your chance!" Felix exclaimed.

Kim shook his hood by saying no, "Not that!" he pointed at something ahead. "That! Look!" Felix and Ruby look to where Kim is pointing at and a small sign on another road. "See that sign? It could lead us to motel for us to rest up a bit since the sun is preparing to set." said Kim as he notice the sun is getting to set in west.

"Good! 'Cause all that driving through the heat is not good for us..." Felix sighed with relief.

For some reason, Ruby has a feeling that sign could be the answer to their destination and drove up to the small sign. The Beetle suddenly gasp with surprise when she see the letters on it, "Th-This... This is it!"

"What's it?" Both Felix and Kim said at the same time as they drove over to Ruby. The boys looks up at the sign and saw something on it they would never had guess it, **Route 66**.

"No...way!" Felix exclaimed as his mouth slightly drop with shock.

"W-We finally f-found the route?" Kim stuttered. "We found R-Route 66?"

Ruby turns to her friends with excitement, "We did it! We finally found Route 66! Let's go!" then drove off high speed, making a cloud of dust on the Pontiac and Honda.

The two coughed as the dust hit then clears away. "R-Ruby! Wait for us!" Felix coughed then speeds off after the VW Beetle with Kim in pursuit. "Ruby!"

The three friends drives down the road of Route 66 very fast with Ruby leading the way yet again, hoping to find the location they've been searching for so long, Radiator Springs.

However, few hours later...

"Are...we...there...yet?" Felix groaned, feeling tired.

The three friends were still driving down on the road, Route 66 and it was already nighttime. And they were already exhaustion without stopping for a rest.

Ruby panted with pain in her voice, "...J-Just a few more m-miles... We're almost th-there." wincing on her upper left side.

Kim notice the pain in Ruby's voice, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine!" Ruby quickly answered. "J-Just a bit tired... and sore." she muttered the last part.

Felix heard her, "Sore?" and drives up next to Ruby, "How sore? And how long as this been going on?"

Ruby try to think up an answer, a fake one, but couldn't come up with one. She sighs as she stops, making Felix and Kim stop as well. Ruby glances at Felix, "...About last night. Almost a day ago..."

"Ruby!" Felix exclaimed with concerns. "Why didn't you say anything before? We could've help ya at the motel we was staying at to let you heal!"

Ruby look down, "I-I'm sorry... I thought it was nothing and I was just so focus on finding Route 66, it didn't bother me at first."

"Still you could've say something about it!" Felix shouted. The Pontiac didn't mean to shout at her. He just feel very upset and concern about Ruby's health.

Kim drove in between Felix and Ruby, "Hey, hey! Calm down, McKing..."

"I am calm! I'm just upset at Ruby for not telling us the truth!" Felix shouted.

Ruby suddenly felt much worst then her left side, looking down even more. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean t-to..." She whimpered as she felt tears coming in. Ruby never like to hear shouting from anyone she knows, it made her feel nervous and upset.

Kim hits on Felix's right side to shut up, "Cool it will ya! You're making Ruby upset here..." he whispered to the Pontiac.

Felix looks over Ruby, noticing how she looks then quickly calms down, "...Ruby?" The Volkswagen Beetle slightly look at Felix, feeling nervous. This made him feel a bit horrible to make Ruby nervous towards him as he continue, "...I'm sorry. Okay? I shouldn't shouted at you... It's just whenever you felt hurt or unwell, you never said anything about it."

"...I know... I just don't won't make you guys feel worry about me." Ruby replied.

"We would've feel less worry if you would had told us in the first place." Kim told her. "Sure we have more things to worry about, but it's you we worry about the most... Next time, please tell us."

Ruby took a moment to answer, "...Okay, I will. But now what do we do?"

"We could rest out here before continue on." Kim suggested.

Felix and Ruby looked Kim with unbelievable looks on them, "Are you _CRAZY_?" they shouted.

"What? What I say?" Kim cried.

"In case you've forgotten, we're in the middle of nowhere, outside in the desert at night with who knows what's out here!" Felix exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah! There could be wild animals out here like Grizzly Vans or Gradrillers **(1)**!" Ruby whimpered in fear.

Kim stares at Ruby with confusions, "Gradrillers? What are those?"

"Y'know like the ones from the movies Tremors." Ruby told him.

Kim pouted with annoyances at Felix, "See what happens when you let Ruby watch those kind of movies!"

"Hey! Those were good movies!" Felix glared at Kim.

Kim sighs at Felix then looks back at Ruby, "There are no such things at Gradrillers and I'm sure there's no Grizzly Vans in the deserts."

"I know what you're gonna say, but we're not sleeping out here!" Felix exclaimed.

Kim glances at Felix, "Look around you, Felix! We're in the middle of nowhere, Ruby is hurt, there no motels nearby and who knows how long will it take to get Radiator Springs! We have no choice, but to sleep out here for the night. Besides, it will be just like camping."

"I hate camping outdoors." Felix grumbled.

"Let's just rest here for the night... And if it makes you happy, you can stay up and keep watch." Kim told Felix as he drove the road and park on the ground.

Ruby whispers to Felix, "I don't like this..."

"I don't like it either, but for once Kim is right. We'll rest here until you feel much better to continue on." Felix whispered back. "Besides, I'm keeping watch for anything strange or creepy." He then drove over Kim with Ruby follow him.

The friends park next to each other, huddle up close together to keep warm for the cold night. Ruby was in middle with Felix on her right and Kim on her left. Ruby quietly sighs, "...I'm so sorry for this to happening to us."

"It was probably gonna happen to us sooner or later." Kim told Ruby then yawns, "Well, good night..." and slowly went to sleep.

"That Honda sure can sleep though anything." Felix grumbled.

Ruby chuckles a bit at Felix, "Well, he does travel more than we do." she then looks up at Felix, "Are you sure you want to stay up?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Like I said before, I hate camping outdoors, but I have to make sure you two are safe." Felix spoke. "Just go to sleep. I'll stay up all night to make sure we stay safe."

"All night?" Ruby quietly exclaimed.

Felix nodded, "Yeah... Now, go to sleep."

"Okay... Good night." Ruby snuggled against Felix to comfortable and fall asleep.

Felix slightly blushes when Ruby snuggles against him as he scans around the desert, checking for anything creepy or dangerous. However, Felix didn't stay up for long. He soon fell asleep in 6 minutes afterward, snoring. As the friends continue on sleeping, a black and white car was watching them from nearby, wondering why they're here and who they are...

* * *

><p><strong>(1):<strong> Base on Graboids from the movie Tremors, Drilling rig in case you're wondering.

**_Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:_** I decided to put this up as part 1 since my saving on documents is taking awhile to save for some strange reasons. Again, sorry if it's not good and I did try to make it better. Anyway, I wondering who's watching Ruby, Felix and Kim? You'll see the next chapter. Read or Review. Or just read it, it's better than nothing.


End file.
